House of Secrets and Lies
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: When there is a careers day at school and the Anubis house students parents have to come and speak about thier jobs. Jerome knows his parents won't come. Will Jerome's secrets about his family be uncovered or will he bottle everything up and lie about his family and past.
1. House of chess

It was a normal Monday morning at Anubis house, well as normal as things can be at Anubis house. Jerome and Alfie were making their way to the living room for breakfast. Nina, Fabian and Mara were already there enjoying the food that Trudy made. Jerome sat next to Mara and Alfie sat in between Fabian and Jerome.

As everyone else got ready for school Jerome had already left, he was not really in the mood to talk to anyone but that was probably because it was Monday and nobody likes Mondays. Jerome was staring at the ground watching his feet with every step that he took until Mara caught up with him.

"Hey Jerome!" Mara shouted, Jerome stopped and looked up at Mara giving her the chance to catch up with him.

"Hey Mara" Jerome said cheering up a bit "What's up?"

"You left in such a hurry, I was going to ask if we could walk together" Mara said trying to catch her breath.

"Sure why not" Jerome chuckled and started to walk again.

"So is everything ok?" Mara asked looking at Jerome concerned.

"Yeah everythings fine, why do you ask?" Jerome asked looking at Mara confused.

"No reason, just you look a bit down in the dumps that's all"

"Mara I'm fine, honest" Jerome smirked and they kept walking towards the school.

"So how's the long distance relationship going with Mick?" Jerome asked trying to make conversation.

"Well it's hard but we're trying to make it work" Mara said with a smile.

Jerome's face fell at Mara's news but Mara was too happy to notice. They finally got to school and made their way to the student lounge to play a game of chess before class started. Jerome enjoyed the alone time he and Mara had to play chess and just talk about their days.

"Do you want to be black or white?" Jerome asked.

"Any is fine with me" Mara replied. Jerome took the white pieces and started to set up as Mara did the same with the black pieces.

Jerome moved first, he moved one of his pawns forward and Mara did the same.

"We don't talk as much as we use to" Mara said as Jerome was planning his next move.

"What do you mean?" Jerome asked as he moved his knight and Mara mirrored his move.

"It's just we got really close and-" Mara was cut off by Jerome moving his other knight and Mara not paying much attention to their game moved another pawn.

"And then what…?" Jerome asked as he captured Mara's pawn and Mara responded by taking his pawn with her knight, Jerome then moved his bishop and put Mara in check. Mara acted quickly; to save her king she moved one of her bishops to protect him.

"And then after Mick came back and the election, we didn't talk much after that" Mara said watching Jerome carefully.

Jerome moved his knight closer to Mara's side of board and Mara moved her knight and captured Jerome's other knight.

"Well played Jaffrey" Jerome smirked as he brought his queen into play and Mara moved another pawn threatening Jerome's remaining knight. Ignored his knight and continued moving his queen to put Mara's king in check again "Check"

"Well I guess we're talking now" Mara said as she protects her king and simultaneously threatens Jerome's queen by moving a pawn a single space.

"No Jaffrey I'm beating you at chess" Jerome smirked as he moved his knight taking Mara's pawn, Mara concerned about being boxed in moved her king but Jerome moved his remaining knight back and put Mara in check mate.

"Check mate" Jerome said as he got up and headed to class. Mara stared at the chess board stunned that she did not see that coming, she really needed to pay more attention in the next game.

**READ & REVIEW**


	2. House of careers day

Jerome walked into the classroom and made his way to the back to sit beside Alfie.

"Hey mate were you been?" Alfie asked as he looked up at his friend.

"Nowhere, just hanging around" Jerome replied as Mara walked into the classroom and sat at the desk in front of Alfie and Jerome.

"Hey Jerome, rematch at break?" Mara asked.

"Sure Mara, see you then" Jerome said smiling at Mara.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, so that's where you've been" Alfie said in a girly voice.

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked.

"You've bought a plane ticket to _We love Mara land population Jerome" _Alfie laughed as Jerome hit him in the arm.

Them the bell rang to start the day with double English and class began when their English teacher came in with some important news.

"Ok everyone settle down I have some important news for you all" the teacher shouted trying to get everyone's attention.

"Mr Sweet has informed me that this Friday we are going to have a careers day"

"What's that?" Alfie asked.

"Well careers day is when one or both of your parents come in and talk about their job, isn't that exciting."

Jerome's face fell and he became nervous. He knew that his mum would never come and everyone would ask the same questions they do at parent evenings,

"Where are your mum and dad? Why are they not here? Where are they?" Truthfully Jerome didn't even know where his dad was, last time he saw him was just before his mum sent him to boarding school, when he was five.

Jerome snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher came round to his desk and gave him a letter about the careers day.

"I look forward to seeing all your parents here on Friday, with the exception of Nina."

Nina's parents died in a car crash when she was younger and she had to stay with her Gran but she didn't mind she was looking forward to meeting Fabians' parents.

The bell rang and it was morning break, Jerome hurried out of the class room and down the hall he needed some time alone to think about recent events.

"Jerome, Jerome wait, what about our rematch?" Mara asked trying to catch up to him but it was no use Jerome was already gone.


	3. House of phone calls

Jerome walked out of the school into the woods. He didn't stop walking until he reached a clearing not too far from town. He sat down on a fallen tree and started to think about everything, he knew his mum wouldn't come but at the back of his mind there was hope and every parents night, every school show he hoped that his mum would come to see him but every time she failed to show up the hope that he held onto was pushed back a little further.

Jerome took out his phone from his blazer pocket and looked at it for a while until deciding to call his mum. He strolled down his contacts list until he found his mums number, he paused before pressing the number and putting the phone to his ear.

After a minute or two he heard a women's voice, he wasn't sure if it was his mum or not because it had been a long time since he had seen or heard from her.

The joy that he felt when he heard her voice faded away when he realised that it was an answering machine.

"Hello this is Joan Clarke I'm unable to take your call at the moment leave your message after the tone and I will get back to you" The answering machine said and then there was a load beep.

"Hi mum its Jerome can you call me back, its important" Jerome said as he hung up the phone not bothering to say goodbye. He knew she wouldn't call back no matter how important he said it was, if he told her he was dying she wouldn't believe him and if she did she wouldn't care but again that sense of hope made him think maybe she will call back and maybe she will came.

Jerome looked at his watch and break was almost over. He wasn't in a rush to get back to school so he walked at a steady pace and then remembered that he was suppose to have a rematch with Mara.

He walked out of the woods when the bell rang he put his phone on silent and ran back to class.

Jerome made to the maths class before the teacher and saw Mara sitting with Patricia and made his way to sit behind her with Alfie. When he sat down Mara turned to him.

"Where did you go?" She asked as he sat down and took out his maths book.

"Nowhere I just needed to think"

"Are you ok?" she asked but did not receive a reply because of the teacher walking in.

She gave him a look that said _we'll talk about this later _he smiled at her and she returned it before turning around to pay attention to the teacher.

Jerome however did not pay much attention to that lesson he kept thinking about if his mum would call him back. Jerome looked at the board at the front of the class and began to daydream about having a family that loved him, that cared about him.

When the bell rang signalling the end of class Jerome walked out and went towards his locker where he was met by Mara.

"Hello Jeffray, what's up?" Jerome asked as he smirked at her he seemed to have cheered up a little.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Mara looked up at him seriously.

"It's nothing Mara" Jerome said looking her in the eyes "and I promise we will have that rematch but I'm not going easy on you" Jerome said as he walked to his next class but Mara caught up to him.

"If it was nothing Jerome you would tell me."

"I'll tell you later Mara" Jerome said as he continued to walk away.

"Has this got anything to do with the careers day this Friday?" Mara asked and Jerome turned to face her.

"I'll tell you later" was all he said as he turned and went to his next class Mara said nothing and decided it was best for Jerome to tell her in his own time.


	4. House of bad news

The rest of the day went by slowly for Jerome and Mara.

Both Mara and Jerome were in the same class together and Jerome seem to avoid her, each lesson he would sit further and further away from her.

Eventually lunch came and Mara looked around for Jerome but she couldn't find him. She saw Alfie eating lunch at a table without Jerome he was all alone and she wonder if he knew where he could be.

"Hey Alfie" Mara said sitting down with him.

"Hey Mara, what's up?" Alfie asked as he smiled at her.

"Nothing just having lunch with a friend"Mara said as Alfie looked at her with a questioning look on his face "you looked lonely all by yourself" Mara smiled at him while eating her lunch and Alfie loosened up.

"Well I usually have lunch with Jerome but he said he was busy and that he didn't have time for lunch" Alfie told Mara as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"Did he say what he was doing, or where he was going?" Mara asked Alfie becoming more concerned about Jerome.

"No he just said he had things to do and places to be and then he walked off" Alfie said sounding disappointed.

They had the rest of their lunch in silence apart from a few times were Alfie would talk about aliens and make Mara laugh but the rest of the time Mara couldn't stop thinking about Jerome.

* * *

Jerome was sat on the fallen tree again. He had tried to call again but when he heard the answering machine again he hung up.

Lunch was almost over and he knew that people would wonder where he's been and by people he means Mara.

He had been avoiding Mara all day and the reason why he didn't go back until lunch was over was because she wouldn't be able to ask him questions in class and he could sit away from her until he was ready to tell her.

He looked at his watch he was going to be late but he didn't care he walked back slowly and then realised.

What if he got detention for being late and what if his mum phoned Anubis house while he was in detention and never call back the thought scared him so he jogged back to school and made it to class just in time to avoid punishment.

"Hey mate where you been? I haven't seen you since the start of lunch" Alfie asked as he high five him for getting back in time.

"Oh you know here and there, how was your lunch" Jerome asked trying to get off subject and it worked, Alfie sat for the whole lesson telling Jerome about everything he missed at lunch but Jerome wasn't listening he was thinking about what he was going to tell Mara because he couldn't keep away from her forever.

Finally it was the end of the school day and everyone could go back to their houses and relax.

Jerome walked back alone because Alfie walked Amber home carrying her books and Patricia had walked back with Mara and Joy.

When Jerome returned to Anubis house he stayed in his room.

He took out his phone and turned the sound up in case his mum decided to phone back on his mobile that was if she decided to phone back at all.

To pass the time he started his homework and although people labelled him as a prankster Jerome was almost at the top of nearly all his classes, Mara would normally be at the top. He was almost finished when there was a faint knock at the door but he heard it.

"Come in" He said as he packed away his books.

The door opened and Mara peered her head around the corner of the door and looked at Jerome.

"Hi" was all she said after a long pause "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, What about?" Jerome smirked at her.

Mara sat down beside him on his bed stared at him and raised an eyebrow with a look on her face that said _you know what about_. Jerome laughed at her expression and was about to tell her everything when Trudy knocked and walked in.

"Hello, hope I'm not disturbing anything but suppers ready" Trudy said in her usual happy voice and returned to the kitchen.

"Saved by the Trudy" Jerome muttered as they walked to the dining area.

When they got there everyone was already seated and the only two seats left were next to each other. Jerome and Mara sat together. There was an awkward stillness in the room until the phone in the Anubis house hallway rang. Jerome stop eating and his heart was beating so fast that he was afraid everyone at the table would hear it.

His heart stopped when Trudy picked up the phone and began to talk to the person on the other end.

"Ok…Yes ok…I'll go get him" Trudy said into the phone as she place it on the table and walked into the dining room trying to hide the surprise on her face.

_Please, please let it be for me_ Jerome couldn't help but hope it was for him he shut his eyes tightly until Trudy spoke.

"Jerome the phone's for you…it's your mum" Trudy said not knowing to be happy at the news.

Jerome got up from his seat so fast that his chair fell backwards and hit the floor. There was a concerned look from Mara and the rest of the house looked at each other they were shocked and confused at Jerome's reaction.

Trudy closed the door so he would have more privacy.

Jerome walked over to the phone and sat on the chair beside it he took a deep breath in before putting the phone to his ear.

"H-hello" Jerome stuttered his voice was wavy weak he hadn't talked to his mum in years.

"What's so important?" She asked her voice unlike his was firm and she sounded angry and annoyed that she had to phone him, he was beginning to regret calling her.

"Well there is a careers day coming up and they said our parents had to come and speak about their jobs" Jerome said trying to relax and not stutter.

"Oh…I'm busy that day…sorry" she said not sounding sorry at all.

"I didn't say what day it was" Jerome said becoming more fixed.

"I-I have meetings and conferences all week I don't think I can make it" She said.

_She should win actress of the year award_ he thought as he sat there listening to her excuses.

"Oh…t-that's ok, bye mum I love you" Jerome said trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

She didn't return his goodbye as she hung the phone up. He knew she wouldn't come. He held the phone to his ear for a moment as he heard the dial tone he place the phone back into the holder.

Trudy came out with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Is everything alright deary?" Trudy said as she moved towards Jerome.

"Jerome" Mara said entering behind Trudy.

Jerome didn't reply as he stormed out of the house.


	5. House of puppy

Jerome didn't look back when he heard Mara calling his name he just kept running; he didn't know where he was going but anywhere would be better then Anubis house, with all their sympathy and judging looks.

Jerome stopped when he reached the clearing and then decided it would be better if he went into town to get his mind of things.

He made his way out to the dusty rural road and walked towards town.

* * *

"What was that about? What's wrong with slimeball?" Patricia asked and everyone immediately turned to Alfie.

"Don't look at me I don't know every single thing about Jerome" Alfie said as Mara came back in the room.

"So Mara, you and Jerome have been hanging around a lot?" Amber asked.

"Yeah so-" Mara was cut off by Patricia.

"So what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know he's just having a bad day" Mara answered shyly.

* * *

Jerome wandered around the town centre for about half an hour, he didn't have much money with him so he just paced up and down window shopping, when he got hungry. He hadn't ate much of his dinner when he stormed out, he remembered seeing a coffee shop not too far from where he was and he decided to sit down for a while to think about the phone call.

As he entered the small café he noticed that there was hardly anyone in. Jerome sat at a table near the window and waited for someone to serve him.

Jerome stared out of the window, across the coffee shop was a sweet store and he couldn't help but remember the good times he had when Trudy would take him shopping with her, if he was good she would buy him anything he wanted from that sweet shop.

"Hello, would you like to order?" a young woman asked, shattering Jerome's daydream.

"Oh…yes, can I have a Grande hot chocolate - no whip and chocolate cake?" Jerome said looking up at the waitress.

"Anything thing else?" the woman asked as she wrote down Jerome's order. Jerome shook his head as the woman walked away to get his order.

* * *

"Hey Mara have you seen Jerome" Alfie asked as he came into Mara, Patricia, and joy's room. Only Mara was in the room doing her homework.

"Not since dinner" Mara answered.

"Oh I thought he would have been back by now"

"Well he did look really upset"

"What was he so upset about and why did he react like that when he found out the phone was for him?"

"I don't know Alfie, I wish I did but I don't" Mara confessed.

"Ok, if you see him let me know" Alfie said as he walked back out.

"I will" Mara shouted so Alfie could hear her.

"Thanks" Alfie shouted back and Mara smiled as Patricia walked in.

"Thanks for what" Patricia asked curiositly.

"Nothing" Mara replied and went back to doing her homework.

* * *

Jerome finished his food and paid the bill, he walked out of the coffee shop and looked at his watch, it was now 7:45 he had been away for hours and thought he should go back.

When walking back Jerome thought he heard something in one of the shops alleyways, he stopped and looked down the lane. It was too dark to see anything so he went down the alley for a closer look.

"Hello is anyone there?" Jerome asked as he searched the alley.

Suddenly a muddy Springer spaniel puppy came from behind a bin and jumped on top of Jerome. Jerome laughed as the puppy licked his face, he didn't even mind that the dog was getting his clothes all muck.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jerome said as he petted the dog "Where's your owner?" He asked as he checked the dog for a tag.

The dog did not have a collar and Jerome knew Victor wouldn't let him keep a dog; he would properly send it to the pound or worse stuff it. Jerome didn't want that to happen so he picked the puppy up and started to walk to the animal shelter.

The animal shelter was not far away from Anubis house and he could drop off the puppy and make it back in 10 minutes.

He walked into the animal refuge and went up to the desk.

"Hello can I help you?" a kind woman with blue eyes behind the desk asked. Jerome looked at the woman and smiled he wished his mum could be as kind as this woman.

"Yeah I found this puppy and he doesn't have a collar" Jerome replied as he put the puppy on the desk.

"Oh ok we'll take him off your hands, thank you very much for your kindness" The woman took the dog and handed him over to a man who then took him to the kennels.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No that's fine thanks" Jerome said as he turned away from the woman but before he had the chance to leave he came up with a plan, he turned back to the Lady behind the desk.

"Back so soon" She chuckled.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to a careers day at my school this Friday."Jerome smirked at his plan.


	6. House of lies

"Isn't careers day suppose to be for you and you're parents?" the Lady questioned.

"Yeh well my parents can't make it so I was wondering if you could-" Jerome was cut off by the woman behind the desk.

"And you were wondering if I could pretend to mum?"

"Never mind it was a stupid idea, sorry" Jerome said as he began to walk away.

The woman thought about it for a moment.

"I'd love to!" The woman shouted to Jerome.

"What?" Jerome said as he turned to face the woman.

"I'd love to come to your careers day"

"Really" Jerome said as he smiled.

"Of course I just need to know where your school is and what time I should be there at"

"Oh um… I go to a boarding school near the town"

"Ah yes I know where that is and what time showed I be there at?"

"8:50 just before school starts" Jerome replied.

"Ok I'll be there" the woman said smiling at him.

"Ok thanks" Jerome walked away and then turned to the woman again "I didn't ask you your name" the woman chuckled before telling him.

"Jodie Kerr"

"Ok thanks Jodie" Jerome turned and left the animal shelter smiling.

* * *

Jerome walked into Anubis house and saw that the living room was empty so he sat down and thought about this Friday until Mara came down and spotted him.

"Jerome are you ok?" She asked shyly.

"Never better Jaffray" Jerome smirked.

Mara was glad that Jerome was happier but she couldn't help wonder who he was talking to on the phone what did they say to make him so unhappy and she still didn't know what Jerome was going to tell her because of Trudy interrupting.

"So who was on the phone?" Mara couldn't help it she had to know.

"My mum" Jerome simply replied.

"Oh what did she say?" She didn't want to seem nosey but it was killing her not knowing.

"Miss Nosey Jaffray" Jerome chuckled and thought if he should tell her or not and then he decided against it "She said that she is coming to careers day this Friday." Jerome said and Mara smiled.

"That's great I can't wait to see her" But then Mara thought about it why would Jerome get upset and storm out if she said she was coming "So why were you upset."

"I wasn't" Jerome denied.

"So what were you going to tell me before Trudy interrupted" Mara didn't want to upset Jerome again so she decided to change the subject.

"Oh well I was just going to say I called my mum to ask her to come to careers day and she didn't pick up the phone… but it's ok now because she called back and she's coming."

Mara didn't know if she should believe him or not it was hard to tell if Jerome was lying or not because he was very good at hiding his emotions.

Mara smiled and hugged Jerome, she decided to believe him.

"Thanks for telling me the truth" Mara said she couldn't stop smiling.

"No problem" Jerome felt incredibly guilty now, Jerome wasn't smiling but Mara couldn't tell because they were still hugging, as the pulled away Jerome smiled.

"Oh and before I forget Alfie was looking for you" Mara said as she started to go back up to her room.

"Oh ok thanks Mara" Jerome felt bad for lying to Mara but it's not like she would ever find out.


	7. House of mums

"Hey mate, where you been?" Alfie asked Jerome as he walked into their room.

"places" Jerome simply replied.

"What places?" Alfie asked but Jerome changed the subject in the easiest way he knew how; Jerome looked under his bed until he found what he was looking for. He picked up a rubber ball and threw it at Alfie's face before he could ask any more questions.

"Ow, that hurt" Alfie said rubbing his forehead were the ball hit him.

"Did it?" Jerome asked smiling that his plan was working.

"Yeah, what were we talking about?" Alfie asked and Jerome smiled at the fact that Alfie had forgotten.

"Oh nothing important" Jerome replied as he got ready for bed it was almost ten o'clock.

* * *

The days went by slowly, but Friday finally came.

Jerome walked over to the table and sat down next to Mara.

"Hi, you excited?" Mara asked Jerome.

"Yeah, so which one of your parents are coming?" Jerome asked to fill the awkward silence.

"My mum, I can't wait to see her" Mara said as a huge smile spread across her face.

"I can't wait to see her" Jerome said genuinely meaning it.

"I can't wait to see your mum" Mara said sweetly.

Jerome was about to reply when he got a text from Jodie "Sorry Mara got to go, see you later" Jerome said as he grabbed an apple and ran out the door of Anubis.

Jerome made his way to the side of the house where Jodie was waiting.

"Hey" Jerome said as he saw Jodie.

"Hi" Jodie replied.

"What are those?" Jerome asked as he saw Jodie standing in front of something under a sheet.

"Just something for careers day" She answered and Jerome nodded.

"Do you want to head over to the school now?" Jerome asked suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Yeah let's go" She said as she picked up the item behind her.

"Do you need some help with that?" Jerome asked being a gentleman.

"No it's ok I got it, besides I don't want to waste the surprise" Jodie said smiling.

Jodie and Jerome walked down the path to school and Jerome couldn't help notice how much similar Jodie and his mum looked except their eyes, everyone in his family had blue eyes.

Jerome and Jodie walked into the classroom, they were the first ones there even the teacher hadn't showed up yet. This gave them time to discuss the plan.

"Ok don't forget your Jodie Clarke not Jodie Kerr" Jerome said making sure she remembered.

"Ok got it" Jodie said as she put the mystery item on the floor next to Jerome's desk.

"Can I look now?" Jerome asked.

"No not yet" Jodie smiled.

Jerome and Jodie sat down but Jerome suddenly stood up when Mara and her mum walked into the room.

Mara smiled as she walked over to Jerome to meet his mum or who she thought was his mum.


	8. House of eyes

"Hi Jerome, is this your mum?" Mara asked as she walked up to Jerome and the woman she assumed was his mum.

"...Yea um...mum this is Mara, Mara this is my mum" Jerome said hesitating slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Mara" Jodie said holding her hand out to Mara.

"You too Mrs Clarke" Mara said shaking her hand "Oh Jerome, this is my mum" Mara said as she gestured to the woman standing next to her.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Jaffray" Jerome said.

Mrs Jaffray just smiled and nodded at Jerome, there was an awkward silence until Mara spoke.

"What's under the sheet?" Mara asked looking over at the item.

"I don't know, She won't tell me" Jerome said with a smirk.

"I like surprises" Mara said not taking her eyes off Jerome.

Mara looked into Jerome's eyes and then at his mum's, they were different.

"What?" Jerome asked as Mara kept looking back and forth at their eyes.

"Your mum's eyes aren't the same as your's"

"Oh yea, I get it from my dad" Jerome lied.

"That explains it" Mara said as she sat down, Jerome sighed relieved that Mara believed him, now he just had to keep it that way for the rest of the day.

* * *

**OK short chapter but a chapter.**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	9. House of unexpected arrivals

The bell rang and everyone took theirs seats next to their parents. Jerome liked this no one asked him where his mum or dad was and when they did he would point to the back of the room where Jodie sat. It felt nice having Jodie there, no one needed to know that she wasn't his mum.

"OK, first I would like to welcome all the parents to careers day" Mrs Andrews said as she walked into the classroom "Who would like to go first?"

Everyone looked around the room no one wanted to go first.

"Right well I'll pick from the register" Mrs Andrews went down the register of the pupils names and picked one at random "Jerome Clarke."

Everyone turned to Jerome and 'his mum.'

Jodie got up and place the item under the cloth on the table, Jerome stood next to Jodie nervously.

"This is my mum, she works at an animal shelter" Jerome said as he sat back down and all eyes turned to Jodie.

"I'm Jodie Clarke and my job is to take care of all the animals that come into the shelter" Jodie started "We mostly receive cats and dogs but we also look after birds, small pets, reptiles and local wildlife." everyone seem really interested and were all curious at what was under the sheet.

"Today I have with me one of our rescued animals" Jodie removed the sheet and opened the animal carrier. she then pulled out the springer spaniel puppy Jerome had brought to the shelter a few days ago.

The room was filled with oh's and aw's as the puppy looked around the room. Things were going well so far people liked his 'mum' and her job they were really interested and paying full attention.

"To look after all the animals like 'Bumble'..." all the girls awed again at the cute name they had given the dog "we rely on volunteers and donations..."

Jodie was going to continue when someone unexpected entered the classroom some one who could ruin everything for Jerome.

* * *

**REVIEW and tell me who you think came into the classroom (There is a prize to who ever gets it right)**

**hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW& READ ON...**


	10. Ruined plans

"Hi Mrs Andrew's sorry to interrupt but Mr Sweet needs to borrow your hole-puncher."

"Here you are **Poppy**" Mrs Andrews said as she handed the hole-puncher to poppy.

"Thank you" Poppy said as she turned to leave. Jodie was about to continue when Mara spoke out to Poppy.

"Poppy aren't you going to say hi to your mum?" Mara said looking to Jodie.

Jerome and Jodie both looked at each other and Poppy looked confused.

"What?...She's not my mum, I've never seen her in my life" Poppy said as she left the room.

Everyone was either looking at Jodie or Jerome, Jerome slid down in his seat hiding his face. he should of known he couldn't get away with this. It was a stupid idea.

Jodie put Bumble back into the animal carrier. There was a long deathly silence before anyone spoke.

"Well I should probably get back to work" Jodie said awkwardly.

Jodie put her coat on and carried Bumble out of the room.

"Jerome would you like to explain?" Mrs Andrews asked with a stern look on her face.

Jerome couldn't take all the stares and quickly picked his bag up and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

**Short chapter.**

**Congrats to everyone who said ****POPPY!**

**Your prize is a JARA oneshot dedicated to you.**

**Congrats to iluvhoa123**

**xxellabearxx**

**justkeeptyping**


	11. Chapter 11

Jerome was sitting on the old fallen tree in the clearing, alone.

School had ended nearly 2 hours ago and he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Mara come up behind him.

"Hey are you ok?" Mara asked sitting on the tree next to Jerome.

Jerome was a bit dazed and paused before answering.

"Yea, yea I'm fine"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Mara asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was hoping you wouldn't find out" Jerome said not looking up to face Mara.

"Why did you not tell me? Did you not trust me?" Mara asked as she got off the tree to look at Jerome face to face. She was hurt, hurt that Jerome didn't trust her.

"No Mara I do Trust you, It's just...I...I didn't tell you because I was..." Jerome stood so that he was closer to Mara but he couldn't find the words he was looking for. It was hard for him to admit to her "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Mara asked confused.

"I was afraid of what you would think of me."

"Why would you care what I think of you?"

"Because I... because I love you Mara...I've loved you for so long but..." Jerome was cut short when Mara got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Jerome wanted to kiss back but he knew it was wrong "What about you and Mick?"

"I...um...broke up with him...It just wasn't working out and...I've fallen for someone else" Mara said smiling.

It took Jerome a second to catch on but when he did he smiled widely down at Mara and kissed her passionately.

Mara stood on her tiptoes and Jerome deepened the kiss, both could feel each other smiling through the kiss. When they pulled away for air Jerome put his forehead on Mara's and put their noses together. They were silent but not an awkward silence, until Jerome asked Mara.

"Mara will you go out with me?..."

* * *

**That's the end hope you liked it.**

**PS- Mara says yes.**

**:) REVIEW IF YOU LIKE.**

**REVIEW BUT YOU CAN'T READ ON... BECAUSE IT'S THE END.**


End file.
